300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noire
'Abilities' ---- The Power of Faith T Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'Each nearby hero (allied/enemy hero) increases Noire's AD & bonus attack speed by 4%. *Active - ''Noire snaps her finger to end the duration of Infinite Slash, '''putting it into cooldown while immediately activating its effect to those who are affected by the '''Sword Mark. ---- Lacy Dance Q Cost : 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana Cooldown : 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds'' *Active - 'Noire knocks the target enemy up into the air, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage. The target is also has its movement speed slowed by 30% for 3 seconds if the target has a "Searing Mark" effect. ---- '''Tornado Sword W Cost : 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana Cooldown : 16 / 15.5 / 15 / 14.5 / 14 seconds'' *Active 1st Cast - 'Noire slashes in a fan-shaped area with her Tornado Sword, dealing 40/80/120/160/200 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterwards, Noire can use '''Infinite Slash' as a second cast within 4 seconds, without any mana consumption with an attack speed-based cooldown. '''''Infinite Slash W Cost : 0''' '''Mana Cooldown : Based on attack speed'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Noire dashes toward a target and marking them with a '''Sword Mark' for 8 seconds while granting vision. This mark can stack but its duration doesn't reset. This skill's casting interval can be reduced by Noire's attack speed. At the end of the mark's duration, the stacks will explode to deal 45/90/135/180/225 + Bonus AD damage and each consecutive stack that follows the first stack increases the damage dealt by 20%. This skill can be activated multiple times within its 4 second active duration. ---- '''''Volcano Dive E Cost : 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana Cooldown : 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Noire jumps forward to create 3 fire pillars at the skill's direction. Each fire pillar deals 60/95/130/165/200 + Bonus AD physical damage and it applies '''Searing Mark' enemies that get hit. The mark lasts for 3 seconds. ---- '''''Diagonal Blade Dance R Cost : 70 / 80 / 90 Mana Cooldown : 100 / 90 / 80 seconds'' *Active 1st Cast - 'Noire locks on to a target hero before dashing towards it, dealing 120/160/200 + Bonus AD physical damage while stunning for 0.5 seconds. Within 5 seconds, she deals 50/70/90 + Bonus AD physical damage per second to all nearby enemies around herself. She can use '''Diagonal Blade Dance' as a second cast within 3 seconds to dive on a target location. '''''Diagonal Blade Dance R ''Cost : '''0 Mana Cooldown : 0 seconds'' *Active 2nd Cast - '''Noire jumps into the sky before striking on the target location within 1000 range, dealing 120/160/200 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and slowing their movement speed by 60% for 1 second. (Noire gains crowd control immunity during the casting animation and cannot be selected as a target while she flies toward the target location.) ---- Category:Heroes